


How We Do It

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash February 2018, Pink Rangers, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: Pink Rangers are not straight. Pass it on.





	How We Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Pink Ranger Day, Valentine's Day, and Femslash February.


End file.
